


Junhui’s “certain death”

by xsmallathenabug



Series: *insert “death joke”* [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, also overuse of the nickname HaoHao cause I’m trash, asexual Minghao, cheesy oh so cheesy I apologize, cringed at my own writing for being so fucking greasy, overuse of the words cute and adorable just FYI..., so much fluff I drowned myself in it, the whole fic is now in hao’s bedroom not in the hospital, they continue to be overdramatic, they’re just in love okay even if neither say the word love they are undeniably in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 13:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13272162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsmallathenabug/pseuds/xsmallathenabug
Summary: After ending up getting together with no one other than Xu Minghao while the younger was at the hospital, Junhui finds himself going everyday to his new boyfriend’s house and he is certain that Minghao will be the death of him.//“HaoHao you’re so absurdly cute I’m going to fucking die. My heart will fail me and soon enough I’ll be gone and it will be all your fault for being so goddamn adorable.”





	Junhui’s “certain death”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All the aces who commented on the first part](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=All+the+aces+who+commented+on+the+first+part).



> So apparently I enjoyed writing junhao,,, some might say I enjoyed a little too much 
> 
> This is purely an excuse of a fic so I could make some ace jokes and make them be disgustingly in love... you don’t really have to read the first part but it’ll definitely help with context

A week and a half after Junhui ended up kissing no one other than Xu Minghao in a hospital of all places, the older was still going to Minghao’s house every day after he woke up. 

It had become a habit that neither of them seemed to mind, in fact, if anyone has to know, Junhui was very much fond of this new habit for he could stay besides Minghao for the rest of times and still wouldn’t be enough. 

But c’mon after nearly two whole years of crushing on the boy, trying to flirt with him and Minghao either not reciprocating his feelings at first or simply being oblivious, Junhui was more than allowed to be over the clouds for finally managing to become Minghao’s boyfriend and of course he wouldn’t want to leave the younger’s side. 

And it’s not like anyone had any objections towards his new habit after all. 

Minghao’s parents seemed to love him, for reasons Junhui doesn’t understand but is very grateful for.

And Junhui was never really close to his family anyways, apart from his little brother, so it’s not like his own parents were missing him at the house.

As his little brother had just taken off his plaster, after stupidly falling from a hammock and breaking his arm, the boy was busy with playing around with his friends all day so Junhui’s absence wasn’t even acknowledged by his brother. 

As for his mother, well, he never even had a proper chance to talk with his mother because she had a high up position at her job and would constantly be away. She would leave the house first thing on the morning and return only by 8pm in her good days and by 11pm in her worst days. 

Most days by the time she was back, so was Junhui so, again, his absence wasn’t really noticed. 

His father was possibly the only one who would notice he was away all day long, but it didn’t matter much. Noticing it wasn’t the same as being affected by it. 

His father wouldn’t be bothered by his absence, no matter how late he left for work. No matter how early he came back home and it also didn’t matter the fact he would have lunch at home. None of this mattered because he and Junhui would barely interact even when Junhui didn’t leave the house.

As it happened with his mother, Junhui could never hold a conversation with his father, even if he was more around. 

Any conversation was cut short mostly by the older man. If Junhui was saying something, his father would end up speaking over him and then he would just lose the will to try to make himself heard. If that wasn’t the case then Junhui would end up asking something non harmful and his dad would end up scolding him for whatever was the reason, as if nothing Junhui ever did was enough. And on the good days when the conversation was actually rolling it would be cut short after his dad said something so utterly awful Junhui couldn’t make himself try to keep going at it.

Like just the other day when Junhui was excitedly talking about movies with his dad and the older man began to talk about how he saw once that people wanted to change the 007 guy once again, and to a black man now, what Junhui though was about damn time.

And his dad was saying how that was nice and all but that then some people said that maybe they would make the guy gay and Junhui already knew where that was about to go.

His father started to say that he really isn’t against that, but that 007 being gay was just very uncharacteristic. 

The older man had asked Junhui if he ever watched the movies and when his son replied with a “no”, the man was quick to begin a whole speech about how 007 is basically a womanizer and that making him gay would take that part of the character away. 

The whole thing just made Junhui utterly mad and he couldn’t help but imagine if they made the character not only gay but also asexual. Then he wouldn’t be into women and neither into sex, Junhui thought this would blow so many people minds away and make them mad and he would absolutely _live_ for it.

He then wondered about how his father would react if he knew how gay Junhui himself was and if he knew this new “friend” of his was actually his asexual _boyfriend._

Gathering all these facts, it’s useless to say that Junhui was not only fond of constantly being at Minghao’s place but also thankful for it, because that meant he would be away from his house and his father’s bullshit. 

Now, at almost eleven in the morning, Junhui was simply cuddling his new boyfriend on the bed, after having spent the night over Minghao’s house because why not right? 

Minghao had been sleeping since 10pm and didn’t seem to be planning to wake up any time soon. His face was resting on Junhui’s chest and the older couldn’t help but coo at the younger in his arms. Minghao is just _so cute!_

The older also wasn’t planning on waking his poor boyfriend up now. Minghao had kidney surgery nearly two weeks before and had taken the catheter out just some days ago, he deserved some rest. 

So that’s why Junhui was now on his cellphone just scrolling through the conversations he had with Minghao during the past few days, because it made him feel all giggly inside. 

He found a thread of some days before and smiled at what Minghao had sent him.

 **HaoHao:** _i know i said i didnt need u today but i lied,,,_  
**HaoHao:** _this shit is hitting again and i hate my life_  
**HaoHao:** _seriously how can this hurt so bad????_  
**HaoHao:** _fuck me_  
**HaoHao:** _...actually please dont_  
**HaoHao:** _my life is pretty fucked up as it is i dont need to add any more fucking into it_

 **Junnie:** _u’re funny_

 **HaoHao:** _im ace and tired and in pain_

Minghao is a funny melodramatic person and Junhui absolutely adores him. 

He thought back about that day and chuckled to himself once he remembered how after that text he just rushed out of his place as fast as he could to be able to help his boyfriend. You could say he’s whipped and, well, he wouldn’t be able to deny it.

The majority of his visits to Minghao that week were because the younger was suffering from a seemingly very excruciating pain, if the fact Minghao would cry out dramatically the whole day and squirm on his bed was anything to go by. 

Junhui felt incredibly bad for the younger and would try to ease his pain or try to keep his mind away from it. 

It was a difficult task because to ease the pain, Minghao had to take meds that were too strong and would upset the younger’s stomach, making him feel sick and weak. If the meds weren’t being taken, then Minghao would only keep crying out in pain and nothing Junhui would ever say would be able to ease the boy’s mind. 

After he took the catheter out things got better though, the pain would still come sometimes but the meds weren’t as strong as the previous ones, even if they still made Minghao get a bit hazy and dizzy. 

But that would only make things funnier, for Junhui at least, because when Minghao was high on painkillers, he would blab without being able to stop himself and it was adorable.

It would be just like once Junhui met the younger at the hospital and he blabbed out how he found Junhui “impossibly beautiful”. 

Junhui will never forget the day he visited Minghao after the younger came back from the hospital the second time around, after he took the catheter out and was high on the meds. 

Once Junhui entered the younger’s room, Minghao was simply lying on his bed, his back propped up by tons of pillows, playing with the bracelet with his name that he got at the hospital.

As soon as Minghao noticed Junhui’s presence by the door he simply said: “I thought I had survived the whole taking the catheter out thing, so why is there an angel in my room now?” 

Junhui still teased his boyfriend about that from time to time and he loved how shy Minghao got over it. 

The younger would constantly make asexual puns while he was high on the meds and it never failed to make Junhui laugh his ass off. 

Whenever Junhui asked the younger if he was bothered over something, Minghao would simply reply with an: “I’m too asexual to give a fuck.”

The day Junhui asked why most of the things Minghao owned where either black, white or grey, the younger told him: “It’s my _ace_ thetic.” and laughed adorably right afterwards, making Junhui’s heart melt inside. 

And once Junhui addressed the fact Minghao seemed to be unable to stop his asexual jokes, the younger just shrugged and told him: “I know, I’m a disgr _ace._ ” and that made Junhui laugh so hard he almost fell off the bed. 

Now Minghao was off the meds and his blabbing was less constant and his jokes happened less often, but Junhui could now have decent conversations with the boy and kiss him for longer without being interrupted by Minghao stopping it in order to cry out of a sudden pain, so that was definitely a win. 

Junhui had grown impossibly fond of the younger’s soft lips. He could spend the whole week just kissing Minghao and have no regrets. 

While the older was simply looking over at his boyfriend lying in his chest, and smiling to himself, wondering how he was lucky enough to be with that boy, his phone began to ring in his hands. 

That made Minghao whine in his sleep and turn around, what lead him to get off Junhui’s embrace. 

The older silently cursed his best friend for calling him at that moment and was quick to get up from the bed to answer the call out of Minghao’s room.

“What do you want Wonwoo?” He grumbled after answering the call. 

“I’d be offended by the greeting but honestly I’m just calling on behalf of Mingyu so whatever.” Wonwoo replied, his voice seeming even deeper now, making Junhui wonder if his friend had just woken up. 

“Let me rephrase my greeting then,” Junhui said. “What does Mingyu want?” 

Apparently truly unfazed by the continuous lack of greeting, Wonwoo answered. “He wants to know why Minghao is not replying to him.”

“Tell him I’m not Minghao so why should I know?” 

Wonwoo cursed very loudly for so “early” in the morning. It didn’t matter if it was almost 11am, it was still early for Junhui. “I know you are with him Jun, you haven’t left his side ever since he had the surgery, now please just tell me why he’s ignoring my boyfriend. Mingyu wants to hang out with him.” 

Junhui sighed. “Fine. He has been dead asleep for about fourteen hours now, that’s why he hasn’t replied to Mingyu.”

“Well then get his lazy ass up right now, he obviously rested enough.”

Junhui was properly offended by his best friend now. How dare him say that when poor Minghao was in pain for so long. 

“Wonwoo he took the catheter just a few days ago, he had barely been sleeping while he had it because of pain and even after he took it out the pain lasted three more days.” He explained, letting his offense show in his words. “He was sleeping poorly due to his pain and his sickness due to the strong meds he was taking, can’t you just stop bothering us and let my baby HaoHao sleep?”

There’s was a pause on the other end of the call before Wonwoo replied, this time sounding a little disgusted.

“Okay first did you just called him your baby? That’s greasy as shit dude. Second it’s been almost a week since he took the damn thing out! I, an expert on this matter, know for a fact he is doing just fine now and if I need to hear my boyfriend being dramatic over the fact he, and I quote, _‘lost his best friend because he decided to date the chinese prince and now he probably can’t be bothered to hang out with us peasants anymore’_ I am going to lose it.” He sighed rather dramatically before continuing. “I thought Hao was the official drama queen of our group but I’m starting to reconsider it.”

“Mingyu called me a prince?” Junhui asked, ignoring all the other things his friend had just told him. “Wow a man with vision I like him.”

“That’s all you got to say?” Wonwoo was definitely annoyed now. 

“No, it’s not.” He replied, rather politely if he says so himself, before his politeness vanished away again. “I also need to tell you to fuck off about this because I don’t care if your boyfriend can see that I’m royalty, if HaoHao doesn’t wanna leave his bed I am not forcing him to do so...”

“Jun I swear to-“ Wonwoo tried to say but Junhui interrupted him. 

“I’m not finished,” He practically screamed. “He likes to cuddle me Wonwoo! If you hadn’t rudely interrupted me, I would still be holding him close to my chest and looking at his adorable cute face and seriously mate I’m going to die, I can’t believe I spent nearly two years bluntly flirting with him and getting unnoticed and now I’m actually somehow dating him. My heart cannot take this and I’m not about to stop cuddling my boyfriend, wow can you believe I just called him that wow, just so Mingyu can play videogame with him. Tell your boyfriend to fuck off.”

Another pause, another deep sigh, and then Wonwoo’s voice, sounding borderline exhausted now. “Why am I surrounded by overdramatic people? I need new friends.”

“Go hang out with Soonyoung then, and take Mingyu along.” Junhui suggested. 

“Soonyoung?” Wonwoo asked, indignantly. “He almost cried the other day over some stupid bullshit, he is just as overdramatic as the rest of you. He can very well be even more dramatic than Hao, our official drama queen.”

“Now _you’re_ overreacting,” Junhui went in defense of his boyfriend’s title. “Hao spent half an hour listing all the reasons why he couldn’t drink soup anymore because it was going to kill him just yesterday once I tried to feed him. He then pouted and whined at me once I told him he still had to drink it because his body was still weak and once he ended it he threw his body on the bed and refused to move because he was sulking over having soup again. I thought he was going to start crying. Don’t you dare take the crown of drama queen away from my HaoHao.”

Unsurprisingly, Wonwoo sighed again. “I hate all of you, and stop calling him HaoHao you sound so stupid when you say that.”

“Fuck you.” Junhui spat out. “You’re just sad you don’t have a cute nickname for Mingyu, everyone calls him Gyu and now you’re bitter cause you’re not the only one anymore.”

“Shut up.” His friend grumbled. 

“Plus Minghao blushes every time I call him that so I am not going to stop. He is the cutest thing I ever seen-“ He began to say, only to be interrupted by his friend. 

“I’m going to have to stop your ramble right there cause I can’t take this any longer. I’ve decided to go hang out with Jihoon, at least him will share my distaste with all your dramatic antics and I refuse to take Mingyu along with me so if he calls you to complain about being abandoned please do as I’m about to do with you and hang up on him with no mercy.” Wonwoo replied and _oh he wouldn’t dare._

“Wait Won-“ Junhui tried to say but before he could even finish saying his friend’s name, he heard the beeping coming from the other end. 

_That bitch!_

Junhui just stood there, right in front of Minghao’s closed room door, facing his cellphone with an offended face for about five whole minutes.

He couldn’t believe the audacity his best friend had and he was about to call him back and give him a piece of his mind once he heard Minghao’s voice, really low and groggy, coming from behind the door. 

“Junnie?”

After he heard his boyfriend calling his name he immediately forgot about Wonwoo and his rudeness and quickly opened the door and got himself back into the younger’s room, leaving the door opened behind him. 

“Yes Hao?” He asked, already kneeling beside the younger’s bed. 

Minghao tried to wink his sleep away and yawned adorably. “I woke up and you weren’t here, I thought you had gone back home.”

Junhui shook his head. “Just went out of the room to answer a call from Wonwoo. Didn’t want to wake you up by talking too loudly.” 

The younger smiled and pressed his body closer to the wall behind him. “Come back to cuddling me then.” 

The older beamed, unable to help himself, and felt his heart warming up after hearing that. 

Minghao’s was going to be Junhui’s certain death. There’s no way the older would be able to survive being Minghao’s boyfriend, because when the younger so much as looked at him, Junhui was already a goner. 

He was about to get himself under the covers, once Minghao pointed to the door. “Close the door first, my room is right at the end of the corridor if my parents walk past they’ll be able to see us.” 

Junhui did as told and just then got himself back under the warm covers, being quick to pull his boyfriend back into his arms. 

“I’m still surprised with the fact your parents lets us stay here with the door closed, mine would have blasted inside and kicked me in the stomach for it.” He told the younger, watching as he got himself comfortable on his chest. 

After finding a comfortable position, Minghao looked up to be able to face Junhui. “Oh they know I’m ace so they know nothing will be happening here.” 

It made Junhui happy to see that Minghao had a great relationship with his parents, he pushed all the sad thoughts that wanted to creep out inside his head, ignored how that made his heart ache a little and simply focused on how fluffy Minghao looked at that moment and how nice it was to hold the younger in his arms. 

He didn’t know what to say though, so it was just his luck that Minghao brushed the topic aside and asked him a question.

“What Wonwoo wanted? You said he called you...”

Junhui brought Minghao up a little, so they were face to face, to prevent the younger from end up with neck pains for trying to look at him from his chest. 

“He told me Mingyu wanted to know why you weren’t replying to him.” 

Minghao frowned. “Gyu has been trying to talk to me?”

“Apparently for a long while, if the fact Wonwoo called me asking about it is anything to go by.” Junhui replied, intertwining his legs with Minghao’s. 

The younger took some seconds to think about it. “I think my phone is dead. I placed it aside after you arrived yesterday and it was already at seventeen percent so it must be dead now.”

“Do you want me to connect it to the charger for you?” Junhui asked, already retreating his arms from around his boyfriend in order to get up. 

Minghao simply placed his own arms around Junhui’s neck and pulled the older closer as a clear sign of _don’t you dare leaving the bed._ As the younger would phrase every time Junhui was about to leave in order to do something for him. 

“There’s no need for it.” Minghao told him. “I ought to continue ignoring him, because if he’s not trying to just play videogame all day, what I’m not in the mood for, he is trying to convince me to go to that club downtown and I refuse to enter that place ever again.”

“The one near the Dutch bar?” Junhui tried to guess. “Wonwoo dragged me there once.”

It was, in all honesty, an awful place and Junhui had no idea why his friend was so fond of it. 

Maybe it was where he and Mingyu kissed for the first time and it was all about some sort of emotional and meaningful bond to the place. Or perhaps it was only because the booze was cheap and they are, after all, broke college students. 

“That one exactly.” Minghao answered with a disgusted expression that only got worse the more he talked. “Been there twice and it was a waste of time and a waste of money. I don’t drink so I ended up babysitting Mingyu both times and he left me alone for the majority of time to simply grind on Wonwoo on the dance floor, while our other friends left to fuck in the bathroom, what honestly is disgraceful.”

His disgusted face was ten times worse now and it was stupid of Junhui to find it cute, but he did. He thought it was the cutest thing he ever saw. 

“If people are gonna fuck can’t they at least have the decency of doing it at their own place or something?” Minghao exclaimed in absolute disgust. “Like fucking in a dirty bathroom stall is not only highly unhygienic but just seems plain uncomfortable. If all your allosexual people want to fuck at least do it on a bed so neither will end up with back pains or whatever!”

Junhui wanted to laugh, not because what Minghao said was stupid because even if he was allosexual he had to agree with the younger on that. Bathroom sex, specially in random ass places, is just very gross.

He wanted to laugh because the younger having an outburst like that was impossibly and ridiculously _adorable._

The older didn’t mean to, but before he could stop himself he blabbed out. “HaoHao you’re so absurdly cute I’m going to fucking die. My heart will fail me and soon enough I’ll be gone and it will be all your fault for being so goddamn adorable.” 

Minghao’s reaction to that was simply to turn bright red and hide his face on Junhui’s neck and _fucking hell_ he’s too much. 

Junhui could swear on his dead fish life - what probably doesn’t count cause, well, the fish is dead - that Minghao will certainly be the reason why he will die far sooner than he should. He just can’t take it. 

“Why did you say that?” The younger whined, trying to hide his face as further into Junhui’s neck as possible, making the older’s skin tingle. 

“Because your outburst was the cutest shit I’ve ever seen.” He replied honestly. 

Minghao whined again and Junhui could feel on his neck that his boyfriend was pouting. “I was being serious and genuinely annoyed over that.” 

“I know Hao, I know.” He replied, patting the younger’s head. “And I agree with you, sex on random stalls are gross, but you’re too cute and I just can’t handle it. Even complaining about things and being utterly disgusted, you’re endearing.” 

Minghao just kept still, refusing to look up and refusing to say anything. 

Junhui smiled to himself and placed a hand on the younger’s cheek. “Hao look at me.” 

The younger shook his head against Junhui’s neck. 

“C’mon HaoHao, just look at me.” He placed a finger on Minghao’s chin and softly pulled the younger’s head away from his neck and high enough so they were facing each other again. 

“You’re stupid and cheesy. I hate you.” Minghao complained, glaring at him. 

Junhui beamed, leaning closer to his boyfriend’s face and nuzzling their noses together. “No you don’t.” 

“Yes I do.” The younger said, voice apparently not affected by what Junhui was doing. 

“No you don’t.” He repeated, closing the distance between them and kissing the younger. 

He loved how Minghao would always instantly melt against him, how he would pull Junhui closer and kiss him back, chastely and softly, making something inside Junhui melt every time. 

It didn’t bothered the older how their kisses would never get deeper, Junhui knew now mostly all of Minghao’s boundaries and he respected it. He was not annoyed at it or anything, it didn’t matter the fact he knew that as Minghao was asexual they wouldn’t have sex or any activity even remotely sexual, as the younger was also sex repulsed. 

For Junhui as long as he could hold the younger in his arms and see Minghao smiling at him, then it would be enough, he didn’t need anything more than that. 

They just kept kissing again and again. Their legs tangled beneath the covers. Junhui’s arms around Minghao’s back, pressing the younger close to him. One of Minghao’s hand holding Junhui’s neck and bringing the older closer to him, while the other hand was messing Junhui’s hair. 

The younger seemed very fond of messing his hair and for whatever reason, Junhui loved it. 

Once they parted the younger simply pulled Junhui’s face close again, but this time in order to place his face on the older’s hair in order to smell Junhui’s cherry shampoo.

Minghao had teased him a few days before about the smell of his shampoo, saying he knew it was children shampoo because his younger cousins used that and Junhui was about to whine about it - like the adult he is - but before he could Minghao had sighed and told him how he loved the smell and after that Junhui just couldn’t find in him the will to whine. 

He simply allowed his boyfriend to put his face on his hair and smell his “children” shampoo because if that made Minghao content, then Junhui could possibly start walking around with the bottle of shampoo just so Minghao could smell it better. 

His boyfriend took a deep breath and sighed softly on top of his head, making Junhui feel his locks being blown. 

Right after that Minghao took his face out of Junhui’s hair and locked eyes with his boyfriend. 

They stared at each other for a while, smiling at one another like the lovesick fools they are, and before Junhui could end up blabbing about how cute Minghao was, again, the younger said under his breath:

“Shit you look impossibly cuddly like this.”

Junhui frowned. “Really, why?”

“Your flat bangs and this colorful sweater just makes you look adorable and I just wanna cuddle you to death.” Minghao told him with an intense glare that seemed to emanate affection, what made a crazy warmth spread across Junhui’s chest. 

The older was then reminded of how he had slept with his sweater and jeans due to being taken by surprise with the invitation of sleeping over and after reminding himself of what he was wearing, he also remembered what Minghao was wearing. 

And even if he couldn’t really see it because of the covers on top of them, he still remembered very well just how ridiculous Minghao’s pajamas were. 

“You too look very cuddly with your flat bangs and your silly Kermit pajamas.” He told his boyfriend. 

Seriously now it was just absurd how Minghao still looked pretty with those awful pajamas. Junhui couldn’t wrap his mind around that. 

Minghao beamed. “Only the best quality from eBay.”

“It’s rather disturbing but you manage to pull it off amazingly.” The older said. “It’s quite insulting how good you look with it to be honest.”

“I bet you could pull it off. With that face you can basically pull of anything.” His boyfriend said, looking like he wasn’t really meant to say that, because he blushed softly right after the words left his lips. 

Junhui is weak for the fact Minghao gets shy over complimenting him. And he absolutely _lives_ for how the younger lets the compliments slip every now and then. 

“Can I say something?” He asked. 

“You just did.” Minghao sassed him off. 

The older rolled his eyes. “Step out people we have a comedian in the house, are you staying over all week Xu Minghao or should we rush out to get tickets to your performance before its sold out?”

“Fuck off.” The younger cursed, glaring at Junhui once again. 

“Can I have a private show as I’m your boyfriend?” Junhui asked, what made Minghao to pull a face at that. 

“This sounds awfully suggestive.”

The older widened his eyes and cursed himself for saying that. “Shit sorry.”

Thankfully Minghao only chuckled and smiled at him. “It’s okay, no worries. I know you didn’t mean like that. Now cut the act and tell me what you were going to say.”

Junhui then placed a hand on his boyfriend’s cheek and started to caress the spot. 

“I was just going to tell you how glad I am to know you still let your flirty cute comments about me slip.” He told the younger, fondness lacing his words. “I have to be honest I thought you were blabbing them out due to being high on painkillers but now you’ve been off it for a while and you still say it.” 

Junhui smiled with all he got, a sudden urge of just telling his boyfriend how affected he really was by him taking over. “I like it. I really like it... I just... I like you a lot HaoHao. I really fucking like you. So much it drives me crazy.”

Instead of blushing or cursing him, like Junhui was expecting to happen. Minghao let out a soft “I think I’m still high on meds. I must be fucking hallucinating now.” And right after he just crashed his lips against Junhui’s, making the older’s heart skip a beat. 

Even if the kiss was still chaste, it was definitely more passionate than any other they shared until that moment. 

Minghao pulled Junhui so impossibly close the older started to wonder if it was possible for them to melt together, and if it was he thought he wouldn’t mind if that happened. 

He kissed back just as eagerly and passionately as he could without passing any boundaries and he smiled in the middle of their kisses once Minghao mumbled against his lips, in between kisses.

“If I’m really hallucinating... please don’t let it stop.... I rather live in this hallucination forever... than face a reality where you don’t like me back in the same intensity that I like you.”

That was enough for Junhui to feel like his soul had left his body and was now just wandering around with no intention of coming back. 

He was beyond feeling above the clouds, he was in the fucking outer space now, the only possible and plausible explanation for what he was feeling was that his soul was now in space where neither gravity nor air were a thing. He truly felt like he was floating in space and he was definitely breathless now. 

Without knowing what else he could do to make sure Minghao knew this wasn’t a hallucination from the meds, Junhui just kept kissing back and holding the younger tightly in his embrace, while he whispered against the younger’s lips how this was real and how much he truly cared for him. 

Once the kisses stopped, Minghao leaned his forehead against Junhui’s and both of them just stood like that for a while, trying to recover their breaths. 

“I really, really fucking like you too Junnie. I like you so much I think I might explode when you do as much as only call me _HaoHao._ It’s stupid and so, so silly, but I fucking live for it.” 

Junhui nuzzled the younger’s nose and sighed. “HaoHao,” He whispered. “My adorable HaoHao.”

And Junhui knew Minghao only locked their lips together once more for the pure desperation and need of being close to him again, because the older felt the same desire burn inside of him. 

It was too much and Junhui felt himself getting lost on Minghao. Lost on his soft, chaste, yet passionately kisses and in that moment Junhui noticed that no other kiss would ever feel as good as Minghao’s. 

He felt himself sighing once more and he cursed inside his head because he seriously needed to stop. 

He faintly heard a conversation happening outside Minghao’s room, some small part of his mind noticed that something was happening there, but as the vast majority of it was focused on kissing his boyfriend, he simply told that minor part of his brain to fuck off. 

Probably not his smartest move because not even a minute later Minghao’s bedroom door opened suddenly and before they could even split, they heard a very familiar voice screaming:

“Oh shit I’m so sorry! I knew I should’ve knocked, Won told me Jun was here but my mind didn’t processed the information as it should and fuck I’m just so sorry.” 

Minghao was quick to stop the kiss in order to groan loudly, but instead of hiding in Junhui’s embrace - as the older could swear it would happen - the younger simply looked past his boyfriend in front of him and glared at his best friend. 

“Your mind never process shit as it should Gyu. I can’t believe you walked in me and Jun kissing, you dickhead.” 

And just then he turned bright red and hid his face on Junhui’s neck. The older _knew_ it would happen. 

“Honestly I’m impressed it took him this long to walk in on us kissing,” Junhui said, looking behind in order to face Mingyu standing embarrassedly by the door. “I could swear it would be him to interrupt us even once we first kissed at the hospital.”

Minghao spoke against Junhui’s neck. “You have a point, I was honestly surprised once I saw that it was the nurse who interrupted us that time. I thought it would be Gyu.”

“Of course it wouldn’t be me!” Mingyu exclaimed, looking a little offended over the accusations. “Wonwoo and I knew what would happen between you two so we just left the hospital.” 

Minghao then took his face out of his boyfriend’s neck and glared at his best friend again. “Nice to know you tell me you will bring me food but then gives up on it Kim Mingyu. I waited for those chips okay!”

Junhui used the opportunity of not having Minghao curled up against him anymore to just lie down more comfortably on the bed and properly look at Mingyu at the door. 

He looked confused now. “But I bet you knew I didn’t really mean that, I smirked at you Hao! You must’ve know it was because I was just going away to leave you two alone.” 

“I’m not a mind reader Gyu! If it wasn’t for the nurse who interrupted us because she was actually bringing me food, I’d have starved!” He dramatically said. 

Junhui rolled his eyes at the exchange between them and decided he had enough of it. “I would’ve got you food HaoHao, I’d never let you starve.” 

And at the same time Minghao blushed and told his boyfriend to shut up, Mingyu made an even more confused face and asked in a high pitch: “HaoHao?! You let him call you _HaoHao?!_

Minghao groaned loudly and hid his face again, but this time under the covers. And from his place there his voice sounded muffled once he screamed: “Fuck off Mingyu, go back to your boyfriend and leave me alone.” 

“Won left me alone in order to hang out with Jihoon claiming he was tired of dramatic people!” Mingyu told them, making Junhui chuckle. So Wonwoo was actually serious about that. “I was abandoned by him _and_ by you! I just wanted to play videogame all day!” He pouted. 

“I don’t mean to be rude, but I kind of have better things to do than play videogame all day.” Minghao said beneath the covers. 

And once Junhui saw Mingyu’s hurt expression, he couldn’t take this anymore. “I’m sure he didn’t mean to sound so harsh Mingyu. It’s Minghao, you better than me knows how he is.” And after saying that he received a kick from his boyfriend.

“See he just kicked me.” He whined. “I am sure he only meant that he wanted to spend time with me because I’m a wonderful person who he adores so much and- Ow! He just kicked me again.” 

At least that made Mingyu laugh. “Okay I get it... I remember once I got together with Wonwoo, I never wanted to leave his side and I did ignored you for a while, Hao.”

Minghao peeked his eyes out of covers. “Almost a month Gyu! Now you can’t handle just a few days, that by the way, I didn’t even spent all only with Jun because I was still recovering from fucking surgery.” 

The tallest looked at the ground. “I know... I’m sorry.”

Minghao sighed and took the cover away from his face. “It’s alright. I’m sorry for ignoring you and being rude. Should’ve just told you I wanted to spend the day with Jun. I promise you we can play videogame all day tomorrow okay?” 

Mingyu nodded and beamed. “Okay! Jun can stay with us if you want, as long as he doesn’t play cause, according to Won, he sucks.” 

Junhui scoffed. “Wonwoo just says that to everyone because he’s bitter that I win at Mario kart rainbow road every time. Not my fault he can’t keep himself on the road and falls every damn second.” 

The tallest laughed. “He really can’t play that can he?” 

“No. He’s the worst.” Junhui replied, laughing as well. 

“I think it’s totally cool that you two are bonding over how much Wonwoo sucks at Mario kart, but that was not what I planned to do today so...” Minghao said, giving a look towards his best friend. 

Mingyu smiled apologetically. “Sorry. I’ll just leave now then, I think I’ll go over at Seokmin’s and see if he wants to hang out then. See you guys tomorrow.”

And with that he left the room, closing the door behind him, while both Junhui and Minghao bid him goodbye. 

As soon as the door was closed and they heard Mingyu saying goodbye to Minghao’s parents, the younger rolled on the bed until he was resting on top of his boyfriend again. 

“That was embarrassing as fuck, first he catches us kissing then you call me HaoHao in front of him.” 

The older just beamed softly and hugged Minghao closer. “Cause HaoHao is cute and you’re cute and I can’t control myself.” 

His boyfriend’s cheeks got a little red, but he didn’t seem truly embarrassed now. “You’re fucking greasy, Gyu will make fun of me for that nickname forever now.” 

“I can start calling him GyuGyu if it helps.” Junhui suggested.

Minghao pulled a face at that and shook his head. “No way. I don’t want you to have a cheesy nickname for him too.” 

Junhui smirked. “Only for you then, HaoHao.”

“Stop.” The younger whined and pressed his face on Junhui’s chest. 

The older chuckled. “So let me guess, you avoided calling me _Junnie_ in front of him because you think he’ll make fun of you for that?”

He felt his boyfriend nodding against his chest. 

“You’re so adorable.” Junhui exclaimed, pretty much squeezing the life out of Minghao in his embrace. 

“You’re fucking chocking me.” Minghao complained, his voice sounding strangled. 

“Sorry, sorry.” The older said, holding the younger less tightly now. 

Minghao propped his head on Junhui’s chest and smiled adorably at his boyfriend. “You’re quite adorable yourself... Junnie.” 

Junhui giggled, what made Minghao smile harder and bring himself up so they were face to face. 

“Are you going to kiss me again?” The older asked, feeling lightheaded. 

His boyfriend nodded. “That’s what I planned to do all day, if you’re okay with it.”

Junhui brought Minghao closer, making their foreheads touch again. “I’m more than okay with it.”

And once their lips touched again, making Junhui’s heart beat faster than ever inside his chest, the older thought that things couldn’t be better than this. 

Once they parted and Junhui pecked the younger’s nose, Minghao smiled beautifully and brightly at him and in that moment everything felt right and beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> I’d like to say thank you for all the comments on the first part, they made my day <3
> 
> “I’m ace and tired and in pain” should be my profile bio... it’s the most accurate way of describing me tbh
> 
> Also it’s my birthday today and idk why I posted it now but I guess this is my birthday gift to myself lol


End file.
